Inesperado
by KandraK
Summary: LxLector/a - Pequeño momento en que te confiesas a L. / Drabble UA, con un poco de OoC


**Dedicado a Yvonne Lawliet, por su cumpleaños. Felicidades, espero te guste n.n**

 **Anotaciones:** Es un LxLector/a, contiene OoC.

 **Inesperado**

Lo miras a los ojos y un universo de pensamientos aparecen por tu mente. Son ventanas al alma, dicen algunos y dicen bien, pero las suyas siempre están cerradas.

Ocultos detrás de sus iris grises casi imperceptibles se esconden miles de recuerdos e historias fantásticas dignas de volverse novelas que se convertirían en clásicas; se encuentran deseos que nunca serán dichos, porque el es temeroso, quizás hasta tímido...o tal vez sólo se protege a si mismo detrás de una cortina de indiferencia y narcisismo; tambien de encuentran ellos. Sus demonios. Sus más terribles fallos y deducciones perfectas que se adelantan a toda acción aparentemente impredecible, como si de un adivino se tratara.

Intentas buscar, explorar dentro de aquellos prados negros para encontrar algo que no sabes que es. Algo imposible, algo que te sirva de puente entre su mundo fantástico y el tuyo y que te de el poder de conocerlo como algo más que una máquina humana. Algo que te haga descubrir porqué se excluía de todos, pero de ti no.

-Has estado mirándome por más de cinco minutos

Te afirma con una voz tétrica y carente de vida, parece una computadora o quizás un espectro. Tú abres la boca para intentar decir algo, pero te das por vencida antes de emitir sonido alguno. Luego regresas tu mirada al tablero frente a ustedes y haces un movimiento que él parece no tomar como amenaza alguna y más aun cuando sin pensarlo mucho, completa su turno y el juego con un aburrido 'jaque mate'

-Esto es inútil-dices al fin-jamás podré ganarte en ajedrez

-Eso es porque no te esfuerzas

Hiciste un puchero que él no notó, sin embargo, tu si notaste su desinterés en la plática o tu compañía. Siempre era lo mismo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntaste, él no se dignó a voltear sino sólo a responder con un 'a clases' que te hizo recordar que estaban en la escuela. Era cierto, ambos estudiaban el último año de secundaria y él pronto se mudaría.- No he terminado de hablar contigo

-Tu silencio indicaba otra cosa, considero prudente que vayas a clases tambien, la campana sonará en cinco segundos.-sentenció y su profecía se cumplió. Dentro de unas horas comenzarían las vacaciones de invierno y lo verías quien sabe hasta cuando.

-Ryuuzaki-san...-llamaste, tu corazón latía intensamente con la esperanza de que él parara su encorvado caminar y se volteara para dejarte observar nuevamente sus marcadas ojeras y sus penetrantes ojos vacíos.-hay algo que debo decirte

-Dilo-

Sin embargo no detuvo su andar.

-... Me gustas

Observaste su estremecimiento debido posiblemente a que él no estaba acostumbrado a tan directas confesiones, pues sabías que si alguien lo notaba, era por su sorprendente inteligencia y su fachosa apariencia. Lo alcanzase aprovechando que se había detenido y le sonreíste con ilusión. Él no se inmutaba, sus manos seguían dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones y su postura encorvada lo hacía quedar a tu altura.

-Me gustas-repetiste antes de fugazmente pegar tus labios a los suyos en un beso de no más de dos segundos. Cualquiera que te viera lograría notar tu sonrojo y tu sudor frío. Saboreaste tus labios con un movimiento involuntario y descubriste un sabor dulce y tibio en ellos, seguramente por su dieta basada sólo en alimentos dulces que según el lo ayudaban a pensar.

-No se que esperas que responda, pero tu acto fue muy aventurado. No vuelvas a hacerlo

Él se alejó con dirección al edificio principal, arrastraba los pies. Tu cuerpo era invadido cada vez más por una petrificante angustia y dolor, quizá vergüenza.

Tus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin tu consentimiento y te abrazaste por haber sido tan tonta de confesarte a aquel cuyos sentimientos estaban ocultos tras aquellas ventanas negras.

-... Al menos no dentro de la escuela

Aunque al final, un deje de esperanza apareció en tu corazón, como brillo en la oscuridad.

 **...**

 **No se necesita cuenta en FanFiction para dejar un review. Sus comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y me motivan a seguir.**

 **~KandraK**


End file.
